Mulan and Shang battle with problems
by Anonymous2009
Summary: rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

OK this story is about Mulan and Shang, Will and Elizabeth I'll mix both of them. This chapter Mulan and Shang are at the emperors happily married. Enjoy Mulan's Prov:

* * *

Shang pulled me close as the emperor said "China's in need of your servises again." I bit back my lower lip looking at my husband and he continued to talk about whom we're to defeat. As we left Shang said "Mulan please stay home. I don't need you to get hurt." "Shang I won't get hurt I promise. Just don't make me stay home I beg of you!" He sighed and said "Mulan, Darling we'll talk about this later. OK?" I looked at him sighing. We got home 2 minutes later. As we got down My pa came out to see if we needed help. I looked at Shang and went inside. I ran into the room and slamed the door shut. I collapsed on to the bed cyring. I heard the door open slightly and I looked over my sholder to see my husband. I looked away to dry my tears, as he came over to me. I sat up on the bed as he sat beside me. He looked at me and said "Mulan baby, are you OK?" I glared at him and said "Why won't you let me go?" "I don't want you to get hurt. Mulan if something happened to you I would be really upset thinking I wasn't there to protect you." he replied slowly. I looked at him as he pulled me close. "Shang I know you don't want me to get hurt but that's not what's wrong is it?" I said almost knowing what he was thinking. He sighed and said "Mulan, What if we become parents later on down the road? I don't want them growing up without a mother." I said "But Shang I don't want them to grow up without you!" I saw his look as he said "I got an idea We will both retire once you become pregnant OK?" I smiled a little and said "fair enough. So am i going with you?" He said "Nope." I said "what?" He said "Kidding. you are coming with me." I smiled and said "I love you Shang." We heard a knock and I stood up to open it. I said "Yeah ma?" She said "Dinner." I nodded and looked over at my came over to me and I said "Shang?" He looked at me and said "We'll be OK." We sat at the table and I looked out the window. "Mulan is something wrong?" Shang asked me. I looked back and said "OH sorry. I geusse I'm a bit destracted." Shang smiled gently and we ate dinner. After dinner I said "Shang?" He looked at me and said "Yeah honey?" "can I go for a walk around outside for a bit?" he said "I'll come too." he took my hand and we walked outside. I said "Shang?" He looked at me and said "Yeah princess?" I closed my eyes softly and said "would you still let me go if I JUST found out I'm pregnant?" He stopped in his tracks causing me to stumble back. He caught me and said "You just found out your pregnant?" I nodded softly waiting for him to respond. He said "Mulan IF I let you come promise me something." I said "What?" "Don't do too much training, what i mean by that is try to do alot more relaxing and a lot less being a soldier. can you do that for me??" I sighed and said "of course." After our nice walk we went inside and we sat in the living room with my parents. My ma said "Mulan are you OK?"

* * *

OK thats this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. (Sorry for the lameness of the chapter, if it is lame.)


	2. The begining

OK in this Chapter is about Mula and Shang Spilling the beans about Mulan being pregnant. Mulan's Prov:

* * *

I looked for my husband to find he had gone to the bathroom to freshen up. I said "I'm fine ma." I ran to the bedroom and colapsed. I heard the door open and I sat up. Shang came over to me and sat beside me. I said "Are you OK?" He said "The real question is are you OK?" I said "Why do you ask?" He gave me a smile and said "never mind." I smiled gently and said "Shang, Be honest with me about something." He nodded and I said "Do you really want me to go to war with you? Be honest." He sighed and said "Honestly? no. Honey I rather you be home safe and sound." I said "I knew it." Angrily I got up and went to changed. When I exited the bathroom Shang wasn't in the room. I put my robe on and went out to the sitting room. "Shang??" I said quitly. He looked up and I said "Shang come on lets go to bed." He stood up and walked over to me and he said "Mulan.. Honey you asked me to be honest and I was. Please don't be angry with me." I smiled gently and said "I'm not anymore. Come on we are both tierd, I'm sure that's all it is." He said "Yeah Come on we leave at first light tomorrow." I silently followed. As we reahed our room I said "Shang?" HE turned and said "YEah Mulan?" I said "I love you." He gave me a hug and said "I love you too." I lied down on the bed and Shang said "Mulan Honey you sure your OK?" I said "Yeah I'm just tierd." We fell asleep gently.

In the morning Shang shook me up and we got ready to leave. I said "Shang lets go." He put an arm around me and said "OK." he helped me up and we started our jorney to the trainging camp. My stomich growled and Shang said "You hungry?" I said "I'll be fine, unless you wanna stop.." He said "We'll stop." we pulled the reighns ad got down

* * *

Short I know Next chapter will be longer


End file.
